Ramen, The Wonder Food!
by neko-cat-kirara
Summary: And her mother said ramen wouldn't help her.
1. Chapter 1

Kit: HI mina-san!!

Kangen: Hello.

Yoru: Hn.

Kit: (twitch) well I've decided to force myself to wright something, so sorry in advanced if it's crappy.

Yoru: everything you come up with is crapy.

Kangen: wich includes you.

Kit: Oh burn.

Yoru: Fu-Q

Momo-san(my bestfriend from school): Damn it neko-chan that's MY thing!!

Kit: onee-san!! Where did you come from?! ;

Momo-san: just start the damn story

Kit: -.-; uh sure. Kangen, Yoru, if you would say your lines please..

Kangen: Kit doesn't own anything (besides us)

Yoru: and a special thanks to YukimuraShuusuke Girl for the summery/story idea; because we all know that Kit is to stupid to come up with her own ideas.

Kit: Well if YOU would do your JOB I wouldn't HAVE to ask for help.

Yoru: Hn.

Kangen: (sigh) well on with the story

--

Our story opeans in the village of Kohana, in the bedroom of a nineteen-year-old girl by the name of Kagome Higurashi, whom was getting ready to go to the grocry store. They had moved to the Village Hidden in the Leaves when her grandfather decided he wanted to be closer to his daughter and her family now that he was getting on in his years.

They had arrived two days ago and had been living on take-out since then. But now that they were almost done unpacking, with only five boxes left, her mother had decided to send her to get groceries today saying that they'd all end up fat eating so much fast-food.

She grabed her bag and walked down the stairs. On her way to the door she paused in the living room where her family was setting up the TV and Sota's gamming systems. _'Well I'd better ask if anyone wants anything special'_ she thought. "Hey, I'm going to the store now. Does anybody want anything extra?"

Her mother looked up, "No, I'm fine dear. Do you have enough money?" That was Mamma Higurashi for you, always worried about everyone else. Kagome smiled at that, she was proud to be her mother's daughter.

"Don't worry Mamma," she said, "I have plenty. Gramps, Sota, you guys want anything?"

Grandpa Higurashi smiled at his granddaughter, " Some pickeld okra would be nice, and some raddishes if they have any."

"Right. Sota, what about you? Want anything?" Kagome looked towards her brother, who was deep in thought. _'He sure is thinking hard.' _she laughed to her self. Her brother, he had grown up so much in the three and a half years she had been in the feudel era, _'And I missed so much of it.'_ she thought guiltly. Sota absolutely idolized Kagome and Inuyasha (who was still around and had helped them buy their new home actually). _'Inuyasha' _she thought. She had gotten over her feelings for him some time during the beginning of their second year togher, he was her best friend and was practially family now. _'I still can't believe he invented instant ramen though.'_, she had laughed for quite a while when she had heard that for the first time.

Her silent musings were inturpted by her brother's voice. "If you don't mind I'd like some Poky, a pack of AA bateries, and some Ramen, sis" Ah yes, Ramen. That one was a given. Inuyahsa had them both addicted to the stuff, she'd have to make sure she got extra this time.

"Now you two, eating all that Ramen can't be helpful to your health.", their mother said.

"Now, Koon-loon they're healthy, active kids. They'll be fine.", Grandpa Higurashi said.

Mamma Higurashi just smiled and shook her head, knowing that her father-in-law was right. "Be back soon!!", Kagome called as she walked out the door, slipping on her ninja sandels as she went. Since they had moved to an ninja vilage Kagome and Sota had taken to wearing ninja attire, especially since Kagome was going to be evaluated and placed in an approperate rank and Sota was going to start at the Academy at the end of the week. Which led her to the secret purchace she was going to make on her way home. Since she hadn't had any money of her own on Sota's last birthday she had decided to get him something to help with his traning, a set of basic ninja tools. She couldn't wait to get back.

--

**Meanwhile**

Nineteen-year-old Naruto Uzamaki was currently on his way to the grocery store. He had been gone on a stuped mission for the past week. He had been draged out so suddenly that he had accidently left his refrigerator door opean only to come back to a frige full of spoiled food. And he was hungry, damn it! So he decided to go to the grocery store and get some produce and ramen, then go to Ichikaru's (Naruto can't cook well).

As he walked down the street he passed a group of gossiping middle-aged women. "Have you heard about the new family that just moved here recently?", one of them asked.

_'New family? I haven't heard anything about that. Must have just happened recently. I wonder if they are ninja.'_, Naruto thought. He slowed down and turned towards the gossiping women. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Could you tell me about this family?", he asked. Since he had gotten older he had become a litte more pollite and less people disliked him now after seeing all that he had done for their village.

The women looked at him suprised. "Oh my! How could you not have heard? It's the talk of the Village!!" she stated. She and her friends took the time to look him over, trying to place who he was in their minds, untill they noticed his head band. "Oh, I see. You're a ninja. You must have been on a mission, they just moved in two days ago." She said.

"I believe it was an older man, his daughter-in-law and her son and daughter." one of the women said.

"Yes thats right," another said as she turned to look at Naruto,"You look to be around the same age as the girl, I believe the boy is quite a few years younger."

"I see.", Naruto said,"Do you know if any of them are planning on becomming ninja?"

The origional woman thought for a moment,"No, I haven't heard any thing; have you girls?" She turned to her friends but all of them shook their heads 'no'.

Naruto bowed and said,"Thankyou for all your help. Now if you'll excuse me I have some groceries to buy."

"Oh it wasn't a problem at all, dear." one of the women said . Naruto smiled and waved as he walked away towards his previous destination. The woman turned to her friends, "Such a nice young man, cute too.(lol I love older women they're so fun to hang around with) Do any of you know who he was?" she asked.

"No.", they chimed.

--

Kagome had finally gotten to the store. On the way she had forgotten where it was and had stopped to ask directions from a group of middle-aged women who, as it just so happened, were gossiping about her, her faimly, and some and I quote, 'Hawtt young ninja' ( lolz I couldn't resist!!) whom had asked them about her family.

_'Let's see now.'_, Kagome thought as she prepared to go over her mental list of things to get at the store. _'I've got the ingreedents for supper tonight, gramp's okra and raddishes, Sota's batteries and pocky, so all that's left is the ramen!!'_ Satisfied that she wasn't forgetting anything, Kagome made her way to the approperate isle.

--

_'Hmm...I've got some assorted fruits, chips, soda, bottled water, milk, orange juice, bread, varoius lunch meets, some candy, now what else?'_, were Naruto's thoughts as he walked through the store. _'Oh I know! The Ramen!'_ With that thought Naruto proceded to the correct isle, and and intristing encounter that he wouldn't regret any time soon, if ever.

--

_'Lets see, what kind do I want?',_ this was thought simotainusly(sp?) by our faveorite miko and blond ninja, as they walked down the ramen isle, totally obvlious to one another.

Kagome and Naruto were too busy looking through the kinds of ramen and tossing random packages into their carts to notice that slowly, foot by foot, inch by inch, they were heading for a slow speed, head-on collision. That is untill Kagome stopped to read the label of a flavor of ramen she hadn't seen before, while meanwhile Naruto was still unknowingly walking straight Kagome's cart.

Slowly but surely the distance between the two closed, three feet, two feet, one foot, six inches, two inches, and...IMPACT!!

"Ooff!", Kagome said as the cart she was standing next to was pushed into her stomach.

"Ah!", was Naruto's starteled cry as he realized he had run into someone else's cart. "I am so sorry!" Naruto said as he looked up. He had expected to see an older woman or man but saw a very pretty girl around his age that he'd never seen here before.

"No harm, no foul." Kagome said as she got back up from picking up the ramen cup she had droped in suprise. Like Naruto, Kagome was very supprised when she turned around and saw a cute boy her age stairing back at her. Wait, why was he stairing? Was there something on her face? "Umm, can I help you?", she asked in atempt to find what he found so intresting about her face. _' Well at least he isn't looking at my breasts like most other boys my age would.'_

Naruto blushed and snapped out of his daze. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare, it's just that I haven't seen you here before."

"Don't worry about it.", Kagome smiled at the cute young man and thought,_'He's cute when he blushes like that.'_ "My faimly and I just moved in two days ago."

Naruto blushed agin when she smiled. _'Wow, she has a really pretty smile.'_ He smiled back and said, "Oh, so you're the girl that those women told me about."

_'Oh gosh, he's so handsome when he smiles.'_, Kagome thought as she blushed too. "Yes, I am. Would you by chance be the, and I quote, _"Hawtt young ninja"_ that they were talking about?"

Naruto laughed, "I guess I am, but only if you think the 'hawtt' detail applies to me." He smiled at her in an attempt to make her blush again. He was succesful.

Kagome ducked her head to hide her blush as Naruto chuckeled. They both decided to 'observe' each other while the other wasn't paying attention. Kagome noticed all the ramen Naruto had in his cart and vica verca. They were both supprised to find someone else who liked ramen as much as they themselves did.

Kagome laughed and said,"I see you're a ramen addact too. My name is Kagome by the way, Kagome Higurashi."

"Nice to meet you Kagome, I'm Naruto Uzamaki; and yes, I am a ramen addict.", Naruto replied, happy to finally know the new girl's name.

"My brother Sota and my friend Inuyasha and I love it. My mother thinks it's bad for us though, she thinks we're all going to get fat off the stuf.", Kagome said as she started laughing.

Naruto laughed with her,"I know what you mean, my friends say the same thing to me too."

By this time Naruto and Kagome had started walking towards the check-out line.

"So Naruto, do you know any good ramen shops around here?", Kagome asked.

"Well there is one, Ichakaru's. They have the best ramen, all made from scratch! And the guy that own's it and his daughter have always been very kind to me.", Naruto replied.

Kagome thought about what he said for a moment. _'Does that mean that he was mistreated when he was younger? I wonder why, he secertanly is nice enough and he feels...Oh! He has the aura of a kitsune! Maby...'_, Kagome thought.

_'Shit! I shouldn't have said that!'_, Naruto thought angrly. He noticed Kagome deep in thought about something when she suddenly tenced.

"You were treated badly as a child?", Kagome began, seeing Naruto's nod she continued,"Is it because you're a kitusne?" She said the last part quietly, not sure if everyone knew this or not.

Naruto looked at her supprised. _'Noone but 'baa-chan and ero-senin know that I'm a kitsune! How did she figure it out? (sigh) She probally hates me now.'_, Naruto thought dejectedly.

When Naruto had hit puberty his body and voice weren't the only things that started to change. His soul and the kuubi's had melded togher, as had their charka. Naruto had enherited the title of kuubi along with his power and lifespan, the latter of which he wasn't so happy about. "How did you know that? I understand if you hate me now, you don't have to pretend you don't.",he told Kagome.

Kagome looked at Naruto as he put his groceries on the convier belt in astonishment. _'Of corse I don't hate him! Why would he think that?',_she thought. Kagome noticed the hurt and dejeted look Naruto was trying to hide. _'Something like this must have hapened to him before, humans can be so cruel.'_ Yes, she had said humans, not people, humans, as in she wasn't one anymore.

After the Shikon no Tama had been finished, Kagome had wished that no one else would ever go through what she and her friends had because of the shikon. The product of this wish was quite unexpected however. She and her friends had expected the shikon to dissapear, instead it joined it's self with Kagome, making her the physical enbodyment of the Shikon no Tama, giving her great power, two new appendages in the form of wings, and and extended life, something she too was unhappy about.

She looked over at Naruto, who was grabbing the last of his bags. A sudden thought came to her, _'If Naruto is a kitsune then he has an extended lifespan too. He probally feels just as scared and lonely as I do sometimes.'_ She didn't want to live her unnaturally long lifespan alone, and she'd bet anything that Naruto didn't want to either. "Naruto!",she called just he started to walk away,"Could you wait for me?"

Naruto turned around, astonished. _'She dosn't hate me?'_ He smiled,"Sure. I'd be happy to."

_'Maby, just maby I won't be alone through this after all.'_ Was the similtanious thought of the two new friends as they walked out of the store toghether.

--

Kit: first chapter complete!!

Kangen: rember to review, please!

Yoru: ZZZ

Kit: yes well we're gonna follow Yoru's example now.

Kangen: review please!!


	2. Chapter 2

Kit: Chapter two is here!!!

Kangen: So Kit what is this chapter about?

Yoru: Yea Kit what is it about? (smirks)

Kit: (twitch) well.............

Yoru: We're WATING

Kangen: You have no idea do you -.-

Kit: heh heh....no ^^;

Yoru: BUHAHAHAHA THIS IS PRICELESS!!!

Kit: SHUT UP T.T

Kangen:Uh well anyway, Kit doesn't own anything (besides us)

Yoru:(finally stoped laughing) and a special thanks to YukimuraShuusuke Girl for the summery/story idea

Kit: and because shes one of the few who reviewed

Kangen: Well here is the chapter

------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

_She looked over at Naruto, who was grabbing the last of his bags. A sudden thought came to her, 'If Naruto is a kitsune then he has an extended lifespan too. He probally feels just as scared and alone as I do sometimes.' She didn't want to live her unnaturally long lifespan alone, and she'd bet anything that Naruto didn't want to either. "Naruto!",she called just he started to walk away,"Could you wait for me?"_

_Naruto turned around, astonished. 'She dosn't hate me?' He smiled,"Sure. I'd be happy to."_

Kagome quickly paid the casheer and grabed her bags. "Thanks for waiting Naruto." She said to him as they walked down the street.

"Kagome, no one knows that I'm a kitsune besides the hokage and my sensei, Jariya. Most people just think that I have a demon sealed inside me and they hate me for it, why don't you?" Naruto asked.

"Well to be truthful Naruto, I'm not exactally human either." she paused to examine his reaction. He looked lightly astonished. She grinned, "Besides, I like kitsune!"

Naruto blushed, "You arn't human? What are you then?"

Kagome looked around at the crouded street. "I'll tell you later. Hey how 'bout I tell you over dinner! We can go to Ichikaru's if you want to."

"Great! I was gonna go there after I dropped my groceries off at my apartment." Naruto replied.

Kagome smiled,"Ok, can we stop by my house though? I need to give my mom

the stuff to make supper tonight. By the way, do you know where I can get a good set of basic ninja tools?"

"Sure we'll stop at your house first." Naruto said as he thought about her other question. "There's a store near my appartment that sells good ninja equipment, who are you buying it for?"

"My younger brother is starting at the ninja accademy at the end of the week and I need a set my self." she replied

Naruto nodded his head,"So you're both going to be ninja. We could take your brother if you want. I'll help you both get the stuff you need."

Kagome looked supprised, _'huh who'd have thought he liked little kids?'_ "Are you sure? He can be kinda hyper sometimes and he's going to idolize you as soon as he meets you."

Naruto laughed and said,"He sounds like this kid I know, Kohanamaru, from what I've heard they're the same age. I bet they'll be great friends."

"Thank's for helping me Naruto." Kagome said as they walked up to her door. "Hey whatch out for my gramps, he'll probally slap a sutra on you and try to 'exercise' you." Naruto looked a little nervous. "Don't worry though," Kagome said, "he does that to everyone."

"Oh, good. I didn't know if he would be able to sence me like you did." Naruto said, relieved.

Kagome laughed and opeaned the door. "Mom! I'm back!" she called as she and Naruto sliped off their shoes.

Her mom came around the corner. "Oh! Kagome who's your friend?" Her mom asked. _'Ooh, he's so cute!! My grandchildren are going to be adorable!!'_ she thought devously, a matchmaking plan already forming in her head.

"Uh yea," Kagome said noticing her mom's expression. _' Oh dear kami she's planning something'_ "Anyway, mom, this is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto this is my mom."

Naruto bowed, "It's very nice to meet you ." he said politely.

"Oh my, what a nice young man you are! You can just call me mom if you want, dear.", she said as she took the bags from Kagome.

Naruto was suprised, that was one thing he wasn't expecting. _'I wonder what she'd say if she knew what I was.'_ he thought sadly.

Kagome, as if reading his mind, gave him a reassuring smile as she took some of his bags. "Mom, guess what?"

Her mother turned around and smiled. "What dear?"

"Naruto is a kitsune!! Isn't that neat!? And I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me and Sota going with him to the ramen shop for dinner. I want to tell him my story too." Kagome said.

Momma Higurashi spun around and looked at Naruto strangely. _'uh-oh. here it comes'_ Kagome thought as Naruto prepared for the worst.

"Do you have ears or a tail!?!?! Oh my goodness do you have both!?!?!?! Can I see?! Please!!" Momma Higurashi said while bouncing up and down childishly.

Kagome and Naruto sweat dropped. "Uh, sure." Naruto said. He was still stunned that she didn't hate him.

Naruto did a few hand seals and was surrounded by smoke and red chakra. When it cleared a kitsune stood where Naruto once stood. Naruto kept his blue eyes and blond hair, although now his hair was slightly longer, he had nine red tails, and where his normal human ears used to be, were two large red fox ears.

Finally Kagome just contain herself and she....well she, for lack of better words, she jumped him.

"Oh my gawd!! Your ears are so kawii!!!" Kagome squeeled.

"Oh, look Kagome!! He dosn't have one tail he's got nine!!" Kagome's mom said as she petted one of Naruto's tails.

Naruto blushed from the ear rubbing and tail petting. He leaned into Kagome's hands and let out a pur like growl.

By this time Gramps and Sota had made their way into the kitchen and of courase they noticed Naruto, and Sota being his mother's son and Gramps being.... well, Gramps, all hell broke lose.

"DEMON BE GONE!!!!!" Gramps shouted as he threw only kami knows how many sutras at poor Naruto.

Sota on the other hand was chasing Naruto asking questions 1,000,000 miles a minute and trying to pet his ears and tails at the same time. Kagome and her mother meanwhile were still standing in the background, hands still positioned to pet ears and tails that were currently running around the kitchen, simotaniously thinking, '_Dear kami they're idiots.'_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!! KAGOME SAVE MEEEEEE!!!" Naruto shouted as he dove behind Kaogme. Kagome laughed at the sight he made; a big bad demon indeed.

"Ok you guys leave Naruto alone before you scar him for life.", she told her family members. Sota looked down sheepishly and said 'sorry', while Gramps mummbled about never-ending demons in his house and ambled off to replenish his sutra supply. Mamma Higurashi laughed at her family and set about making dinner for her father-in-law and her self and left the children to there own devises.

"Hey Sota," Kagome said as she was helping Naruto get all the sutras out of his tails, " do you want to go to Ichacaru's Ramen stand with us? "

"REALLY SIS!?!? YAAY!!!", Sota was bouncing around the room in excitement. Naruto, having reverted back into is human form, laughed at the child's actions.

"Yea, but first we have to make a few stops first, alright squrit?", Naruto said as he ruffeled Sota's hair.

"Heyyyy! I'm not a squrt!", Sota wined.

"Sure, sure. What ever you say........" Naruto grinned, "SQUIRT!" Sota pouted while Kagome and Naruto laughed on their way to the door.

"Bye momma, we'll be back soon!", Kagome called as they left the house. Momma Higurishi smiled at her children and their new friend as they walked out the door. _'My, my, won't this be intresting?'_, she thought to herself as she cooked.

Boy was she right.

--------------------

Fin

--------------------

Kit: I am sooooooooo soorrrryyyy you had to wait so long for this short little chapter!

Kangen: Poor Kit has been so busy she hasn't even had time for us! We feel so neglected, right Yoru?

Yoru:..............

Kangen: (sight) Figures

Kit: Figures what?

Kangen: He's been like that since you left........ I think he missed you.

Kit: (feels reallly bad now) oh

Yoru:...........(sniff sniff).........

Kangen: Is....is he......crying?!!!!

Yoru: (sniff) no

Kangen: OMG HE'S ALIVE!!!!! (faints)

Kit: (glomps Yoru and some how Kangen) IM SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SOOORRRRYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I PROMISE I WON'T ABANDON YOU ANYMORE!!!! MARCHING SEASON IS OVER AND NOW I HAVE MORE FREE TIME THAN EVER!!!!!!!!!

Kangen: (still passed out)

Yoru:..............(puppy dog eyes) Promise?

Kit: 'Awwww thats so cute!!' Promise!

Kangen: what happened?

Yoru: (back to normal) Kit's back

Kangen: YAY! ^^

Kit: YUPPERS!! Now all you have to do my lovelies is give me ideas of what you want to happen in the next chappie and ideas for new stories!!!!

All: BYE!!!


End file.
